powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyecatch
An or internal eyecatch is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a Japanese TV program, especially in anime and tokusatsu shows, such as Super Sentai, similar to how "bumpers" into/out of commercial breaks are used in the United States. The term is used, in Japan, to refer to all kinds of bumpers. Eyecatches *In Choudenshi Bioman, the eyecatch features a normal version of Red One and small versions of (Clockwise from bottom left) Blue Three that seems to be sliding from Red One's right shoulder, Pink Five that seems to be performing a superkick, Green Two who seems to be levitating from Red One's left shoulder and Yellow Four. The title card is also seen in the bottom right of the screen. After the break, Bio Robo is shown who seems to be running and holding the bio sword. The Title Card can be seen on the bottom left of the screen. *In Hikari Sentai Maskman, the eyecatch before the break shows the Maskman team shown. The end of the commercial break features Great Five posing with Photo Electron Riser and the Five Shield. *In the Special Opening of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, celebrating the past ten Super Sentai, the eyecatch before the break shows Red Turbo and the past 10 Red Rangers (Battle Japan, DenjiRed, VulEagle, GoggleRed, DynaRed, Red One, Change Dragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon) posing. After the break, the eyecatch features Pink Turbo and all the Heroines of the past 10 series (Miss America, DenjiPink, GogglePink, DynaPink, Yellow Four, Pink Five, Change Mermaid, Change Phoenix, Yellow Flash, Pink Flash, Yellow Mask, Pink Mask, Blue Dolphin) posing. *In Choujin Sentai Jetman, the eyecatch before the break features the Jetman team (in their suits) posing somewhere in a side of a mountain. Their positions from left to right(from the viewer's view) featured Black Condor seating with his right leg over his left leg, White Swan stands behind him, Red Hawk is at the center, Yellow Owl is in a side view, and sitting beside him is Blue Swallow. The end of the commercial break features the Jetman team in their Human forms in the same positions. *In Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the eyecatch before the break features the main 5 Zyurangers in their vehicles and stopping in front of the camera. The title card can be seen on the bottom right of the screen. After the break, the eyecatch features the main 5 mecha. *In Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the eyecatch features a Dairanger focused upon doing a kata with their Dairen Rod both before the break and after. KibaRanger is the exception, as it shows him with Byakkoshinken. *In Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, the eyecatch before the break features a Kakuranger by a black background slashing the screen. All 5 Kakurangers are then seen in the open turning to the camera. After the break, the eyecatch features the Three God Generals. *In Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, the eyecatch features the ranger(s) of the episode shooting the screen, while DekaMaster slashes the screen and DekaBreak punches it. *In GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the camera pulls out to the Boukengers spinning around, stopping to show Satoru in Ranger form shooting the SurviBuster once. After the break, the camera passes the Boukengers in civilian form while they look at the camera, stopping with Satoru looking at the camera. *In Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Jan, Retsu, and Ran in Ranger form do a few katas, the title card appearing when Jan slashs at the screen. After the break, it is the same, only with the trio in civilian form. *In Engine Sentai Go-Onger, the eyecatch is the five primary mecha shown in a race and BOMPER as the referee, with the viewers told to make a guess who wins. After the break, the winner is shown and that mecha says a short catchphrase. In GP Final, everyone wins and everyone makes a catchphrase altogether. *In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, the eyecatch involves the camera panning out to show the core Shinkengers in civilian form, spinning away from the audience, with Takeru spinning his Shinkenmaru. After the break, the Shinkengers are in their Ranger forms, and they spin towards the audience, and Takeru spins his Shinkenmaru, and the camera pans in to resume the episode. *In Tensou Sentai Goseiger, the eyecatch involves the character(s) of the episode transforming to a Goseiger, and then changing to a Gosei Card while the title card appears on the bottom right of the screen. When the break ends, it goes in reverse. The segment first appeared in Epic 1 with Alata, then Hyde, Moune, Eri, and Aguri respectively in that order from the first 7 Epics. The segment continues on until the end of the series. In some occasions, there can be 2 people in the eyecatch like Agri and Moune, Alata and Eri, and more. *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger oddly has no eyecatch. Instead, the logo forms on the bottom left screen to show that the break is coming up Category:Sentai